Paradise
by Silversqueen
Summary: Duo learns the hard way that one night stands don't always last one night


Paradise  
  
By Silversqueen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story, except for Seandra  
  
"It's a bright and sunny day here in Paradise!" the weatherman said on the television. Duo Maxwell was sitting in front of it on an old yellow and green plaid couch. He looked out the window "Those people need to get there shit together", he mumbled. It was raining so hard outside that if you stepped out of the door for thirty seconds you would be drenched.  
  
It was about four in the afternoon and no one was home. He changed the channel a few times and decided to go set up some "presents" for the guys when they got home. While he was preparing the "gift" for Wufei, he heard a knock on the door. He looked through the peephole and saw a girl that looked about the same age as him, wearing a blue poncho and a matching blue barret. The girl was completely drenched and looked pitiful trying to read her soaked notebook. His only thought was Girl Scout cookies?, as he opened the door, "Can I help you with something?".  
  
She looked at him with relief, but a second later her eyes narrowed and she said in an icy voice, "Well you can let me in for starters." Duo stepped aside and let her in, she took off her barret and her hair fell into her eyes, it was long and blond with purple tips. "You are a hard man to get a hold of Duo Maxwell", he just stared at her for a moment trying to think where he had seen her before, "Let me guess, you don't remember me do you?" he shook his head no and she sighed, "My name is Seandra Thomas, does that ring a bell?"  
  
"Seandra, Seandra....oh yeah! Are you from Russia?" She shook her head no and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Try again."  
  
"L2?"  
  
"No."  
  
"France?"  
  
"Natta," as he was guessing, she took off her poncho and Duo could clearly see that she was pregnant. His eyes got wide and he started counting months on his fingers. All color left from his face.  
  
All of a sudden he couldn't breath, but he managed to ask, "You're from Colorado, aren't you?"  
  
She smiled slowly, "Bingo. Now can I sit down my feet are killing me?"  
  
Duo heard a car pull up in the drive way, and panicked, OH god, Heero is gonna kill me! He reached for her poncho and started putting her beret back on her head, "Um actually, this isn't the greatest time in the world, can you come back tomorrow, say about noonish?"  
  
Surprised and outraged she said, "Isn't the greatest time in the world? You don't 'think I know that?"  
  
"Well see, I have to work something out first, but I promise tomorrow is a much better time," He started pushing her out the door and onto the walkway.  
  
"NO, you aren't gonna push me away, this is your kid too, dumbass!" Seandra screeched as she braced herself against the doorframe making it almost impossible to be pushed any farther. Duo continued to struggle to get her out the door. He paled as the guys started getting out of the SUV.  
  
As Quatre got out of the car he noticed the struggle occurring on the front step. He quickly walked up the walkway to see what the problem was.  
  
"Is something wrong Duo?" Quatre asked, amused that Duo was letting this girl win in this struggle. Normally, someone would be laying face first on the concrete if Duo really wanted them out of the house.  
  
Duo quit fighting with Seandra and backed away from the door, "No Quatre, nothing is wrong", he said quietly.  
  
The girl in front of him obviously thought differently, "NOTHING IS WRONG? I'M SORRY LAST TIME I CHECKED IT'S WRONG TO GET A CHICK PREGNANT WHEN YOU WEREN'T MARRIED TO THEM!!!"  
  
Quatre raised his eyebrows at that "Excuse me?" The other pilots had arrived to hear the girl's declaration and all looked completely confused.  
  
Wufei blinked. "What did you get your self into now, Maxwell?"  
  
"Are you claiming that Duo is the father of your child?" Trowa asked calmly.  
  
"I'm not claiming, I know", Seandra stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"But I thought that Heero and-" Quatre shut up when he saw the look Heero was giving Duo.  
  
"And how exactly do you know?" Wufei demanded.  
  
She smiled sadly and responded by saying, "Because he's the only guy I have...um...slept with...ever", she sighed, "and so I must assume this baby is his unless I am asexual, which I'm not."  
  
Duo swallowed, "You were a virgin?" he choked out  
  
They blinked, "So when did this happen?" Heero asked Duo in his usual monotone voice, which somehow got much, much colder.  
  
She sighed, "Can we discuss this inside, please? My feet are really starting to hurt."  
  
"Oh yes, sorry, Duo get out of the way and let the poor girl in," Quatre said politely.  
  
Duo jumped out of the way and tried to avoid the death glares he was receiving from Heero.  
  
They all filed inside, Duo being the last of them, and sat down. They all looked at Duo expectantly.  
  
He swallowed and began to repeat what happened, "Well it happened when we were in Colorado for those couple months..."  
  
Flashback  
  
Duo was bored and very lonely since the guys had gone off to do their own thing, so he decided to do the same.  
  
He left the hotel and started walking down the street and soon came upon a little bar & grill. Duo went inside and sat at the bar. Soon a beer was sat in front of him, and he started to drink it when a girl with the most beautiful body he had ever seen on a woman entered. He watched her as she went and sat down on the other end of the bar.  
  
"Hey Seandra", the bartender looked at her with concern, "hey what's wrong?"  
  
She looked at him and started to cry and between sobs she managed to respond, "He - married - her."  
  
The bartender looked at her with sympathy, "Andi, I thought you were over that prick."  
  
"I know, I know, but it still pisses me off that he could have done that so quickly", by this time she was controlling her sobbing, "Just give me something to drink, something strong." She looked down the bar at Duo and smiled sadly; he smiled back hoping she would want someone to talk to. Looking back to his drink he sighed then looked over and caught Seandra staring at him. He grinned to himself and stood up to walk to the other side of the bar to talk to her. When he sat down she asked, "What's your name?"  
  
"Duo"  
  
"Well Duo, can I buy you a drink?" she looked up at him, smiled, and then gestured to the bartender to get his drink. When he finished that drink he bought himself and Seandra one. It went on like that for hours as they talked about unimportant subjects. By two in the morning they were both having some trouble walking. Seandra looked up at him and giggled, "I rent the apartment upstairs, you can come crash there if you want", and giggled again  
  
Duo grinned and said, "yeah I better or I might pass out on the way to my hotel", he followed her upstairs and when they got inside her door she turned around and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back but his tongue brushed softly against her lips asking for entry. Her mouth opened slightly and let it pass as their tongues started to wrestle and soon they ended up in her bed tugging at each other's clothes, which soon ended up on the floor.  
  
The next morning Duo felt someone next to him holding onto his braid; he looked over and saw Seandra, not wanting to upset her by waking her up he got out of the bed quietly put on his clothes and went back to the hotel; hoping never to see her again.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Heero was glaring at Seandra as Duo was finishing his story. She was staring at the floor, Yeah she'd better be ashamed, he thought; she must have felt his glare on her because she looked up.  
  
"It doesn't make my life any easier either you know", she said coldly glaring right back at Heero.  
  
Quatre looked at the clock, "Look at the time", hoping to get Heero out of the same room with Seandra so he wouldn't kill her," we better get to bed so we can get all we need to get done tomorrow".  
  
Duo looked at the clock and said "But Q-man its only-" then he noticed the two glaring at each other "yeah lets get to bed, Seandra you can take my bed and I will take the couch", he went to get himself a pillow and a blanket from the linen closet.  
  
"I'll show you were it is", Quatre said quietly. She nodded and followed him out of the room. Wufei and Trowa were dumbfounded at the fact that Duo actually did something so stupid as to have a one-night-stand with someone and NOT use protection. Heero was not at all happy that HIS Duo was going to be a father with someone else 


End file.
